This study is an ongoing clinical investigation evaluating the safety and efficacy of acute vasodilator testing with intravenous prostacyclin in patients with pulmonary hypertension. The use of intravenous prostacyclin to evaluate acute reactivity in patients with pulmonary hypertension assists investigators in determining the optimal chronic medical regimen for individual patients, both children and adults, based on their acute response with vasodilator testing.